


Lies

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 3-1-19, Community: 31_days, Gen, He's a little crazy at the moment, Shiro just wants to protect his king, Talky inner voice, your unutterable name this growl in my throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: In Ichigo's mind, his hollow waits





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> For 31_days on Dreamwidth  
> 3-1-19: your unutterable name, this growl in my throat

Ya hear me all the time, don’t ya, King? Think ya won, but ya still don’t know my name. Even when I tell you the truth, all ya see is lies.

Going to mess up one day. Ya are going to be too weak, too human to save the people ya are trying to take care of. But that’s okay, King. 

I’ll do it for ya. 

It won’t mean good things for ya( _shoulddobetterIwantyousafe_ ) if I have to step forward and take over. But ya just don’t listen, do ya?

Listen to that face of lies in your head, King. The sword that isn’t, that stole -my- name. Truth will come out eventually. 

Maybe you’ll even be around to see it. If not, well, don’t blame me.

Can’t blame a horse for wanting to be king, after all.


End file.
